Bleach Understories
by Shadowolf-Aotsuki
Summary: A vida de Urahara Syaorang. Otouto de Urahara Kisuke
1. O Início

1 – O Começo de Tudo.

Há vastos e longos anos atrás, época em que a Soul Society não possuía maiores problemas, os 13 esquadões de proteção eram consideravelmente diferente do que são hoje. Kuchiki Byakuya ainda era uma criança e meu aniki ainda estava servindo como capitão do décimo segundo esquadrão de proteção de Seireitei, Urahara Kisuke. Todas as vezes que eu conseguia falar com ele, sempre me dizia que as coisas iam ser melhores se eu me inscrevesse para novo capitão. Tudo bem que, de fato, se eu entrasse como um novo capitão, não seria grande coisa. Não foi grande coisa pro aniki, por que seria para mim? Porém, a mim, pouco me importava conseguir esse tão cobiçado título de capitão. Eu ia ter que ficar, basicamente, de plantão o dia todo esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse pra eu poder ser mandado por um velho, que falando nisso, mal se move daquela cadeira pra resolver algo. Não, a minha vida não poderia se resumir apenas naquilo, eu sempre esperei algo a mais da minha pós vida.

O velho, no qual eu mencionei há pouco, é o grande capitão Yamamoto. Digo que ele fica com aquele traseiro magricelo sentado, o dia todo, mas é claro, não há como eu dizer que ele é um vagabundo, até porque se ele realmente fosse, eu ia querer, de fato, um dia ocupar o posto dele. Mas aquele velho simplesmente tem uma força oculta escondida dentro de si que, simplesmente, não gosto nem de mencionar. Eu ja vi ele liberando aquela zampakutou uma vez e por incrível que possa parecer, foi lutando comigo.

Assim que eu cheguei neste lugar, o aniki me deu algumas instruções de como criar minha zampakutou e comecei a treinar em um lugar um pouco afastado tanto de Seireitei quanto de Rukongai. Até que um dia essa pessoa, até então, desconhecida, chegou e disse:

- Jovem, porque voce está treinando tanto sozinho? Porque não se alista como shinigami?

È claro que se eu dissesse meus princípios assim, de cara, ele provavelmente ia querer me matar ou algo do gênero. Disse-lhe que fazia aquilo pois precisava proteger pessoas de Rukongai no qual eu devia a vida.

Acho que, até que eu acertei na resposta com aquele velho. Depois do que eu disse, ele abriu um enrugado sorriso e disse que ia me ajudar. Quando eu contei o que aconteceu pro aniki, eu levei um susto ao descobrir que akele velho era o capitão superior de todos os esquadrões e que ele ia, as vezes, para aquela área afastada colher ingredientes para um tipo de comida que ele faz.

Por um longo período de tempo, eu ia até aquele lugar afastado para treinarmos, até a hora que ele disse que eu deveria derrotá-lo e desta vez ele usaria sua bankai. Estava bem confiante com todos os ensinamentos que aprendi, até eu, de fato, ver a bankai dele. Minhas pernas se estremeceram, mas eu tinha que me controlar. Apanhei muito e as queimaduras foram fortes, porém, numa hora de tudo ou nada, finalmente acho que consegui fazer o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

-BANKAI !!

Aquele poder correndo por minhas veias e artérias foi algo inexplicável. Neste momento, Yamamoto, com sua bankai, mostrou um ar de preocupação ao analisar minha bankai. Confesso que eu demorei mais que ele pra entender qual era o meu verdadeiro poder. Parados com nossas respectivas bankais e olhando um para o outro, finalmente Yamamoto esboçou algumas palavras.

- Pois é, meu jovem, você conseguiu passar deste teste. Creio que agora não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar, e finalmente posso lhe dizer qual meu nome e quem sou eu.

Mal sabia ele que eu ja sabia quem ele era. Porém decidi que após ele dizer quem ele era, eu diria quem eu era também.

- Eu sou...

Neste mesmo momento, uma estranha borboleta preta apareceu por tras do velho e pousou em seu dedo.

- Creio que temos que deixar nossa conversa pra mais tarde. Até mais jovem!

Nesse momento eu realmente não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Voltei para Rukongai e uma notícia me surpreendeu. O capitão do décimo segundo esquadrão, o aniki, estava conduzindo experimentos proibidos e foi expulso de Seiretei junto com a capitã de espionagem Yoruichi. Foi ai que eu disse Fu.

Fiquei esperando o aniki em nossa pequena casa em Rukongai onde eu costumava ficar mais tempo. Cerca de três horas depois, o aniki chegou e me explicou tudo. Disse que estaria indo para o mundo real com Yoruichi. Disse-lhe no entanto, que eu permaneceria em Rukongai e investigaria Seireitei e lhe manteria informado.

Depois de uma breve despedida, o aniki me disse que querai que eu não me revelasse para o Yamamoto e se eu me mantesse longe dos olhos de Seireitei ia ser melhor para ele. Logo após ele abriu um portal e se mandou pra uma cidadezinha chamada Karakura.

Deste dia em diante, comecei a andar por Rukongai desfarçado de mendigo com uma capa que cobria meu corpo tipica de um leproso. Sempre corria atras de informações da seireitei através de contatos ocultos daquele lugar. Vagava pela cidade e, de vez em quando, abria um portal para o mundo real visitar Kisuke. Comecei a andar pela cidade e peguei o hábito de ajudar pessoas em perigo e dar lições em valentões que não pagavam pela comida em restaurantes e coisas afins.

A forma de minha zampakutou era de uma espada normal, porém, para me adaptar à minha nova vida de fugitivo consegui modificar a natureza de minha reiatsu através de técnicas me ensinadas por meu aniki, e fiz com que minha espada se tornasse uma shinai de madeira. Desta forma, eu sempre dava umas surras nestas pessoas de má fé, porém, de forma a não machucar bastante elas, caso contrário muita atenção seria enfocada em mim e alguém de Seireitei poderia me encontrar.

Após todas essas adaptações, voltei ao lugar onde eu treinei por longos árduos anos, e encontrei Yamamoto colhendo ervas e plantas. Olhei e me mandei.


	2. Nova Era

2 – Nova Era

Os tempos se passaram e, juntamente a isto, novas caras apareceram. Aquele molequinho da família Kuchiki tinha se tornado agora um capitão do 6º esquadrão de proteção. Muitos shinigamis de primeira viagem eram visto pelos portões de Seireitei. No lugar do meu irmão, entrou um cara completamente esquisito que chega a parecer uma caveira. Acredito que ele não e uma pessoa , ou máquina, sei lá, o que ele for, não é para se confiar. Seu nome é Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ele criou sua sub-capitã através de seus experimentos lá. Poderia jurar que ele tem alguma coisa de hollow e que está ali apenas para colher informações para o Hueco Mundo. Mas não sei, preferia que o aniki continuasse como capitão lá.

Apesar de que tenham ocorrido todas essas mudanças, as coisas ainda estavam andando tranquilamente até que o grande inesperado aconteceu, três capitães traíram Seireitei e se aliaram ao lado do mal. Esses capitães são: Sousuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin e Kaname Tousen. As pessoas de Rukongai, não ficaram muito à parte de como eles realmente fizeram isso em frente a todos os capitães, mas como o poder do Aizen e o da ilusão, imagino que não deve ter sido tão difícil fazer isso. Recentemente , através de fontes, descobri qual é verdadeiramente o objetivo deles: obter a chave para a abrir o portal da familia real. Bem... Essa e uma situação muito crítica e eu poderia ate ajudar, mas minha história não seria muito favorável neste caso.

Em contrapartida de tudo isso, apareceu um humano no meio dessa história. Um garoto chamado Kurosaki Ichigo que desenvolveu grandes poderes de shinigami. O aniki esta acompanhando o poder dele e me disseram que e um poder imenso, maior do que um shinigami normal. Parece que o pai dele também é um shinigami e pelomenos ele está do nosso lado e esta tentando se infiltrar no Hueco Mundo para parar os três traidores. Quem sabe eu não encontro ele um dia.

Resolvi dar um pulo la em Karakura para conhecer mais a cidade e visitar meu aniki. A cidade e um lugar muito interessante, os humanos tem cada coisa, hoje em dia, que é muito bom mesmo como, barbeadores eletrônicos, você não precisa se machucar todo com aquele pedaço de lamina que eu tenho la em Rukongai. Continuei andando pela cidade e de repente encontrei um hollow correndo atrás de uma alma de uma garotinha. O hollow era um daqueles fracotes que so pensam em comer e acham que vão dominar o mundo porque comem almas de criancinhas desesperadas, então não precisei nem liberar minha shikai. Quando interceptei a mordida que ele ia dar na menina ele riu:

- Hahahahah quem e você? Você acha que com essa espada de brinquedo voce vai conseguir me derrotar? Hoje eu estou com sorte ,vou ter refeição em dobro!

Espada de brinquedo uma ova! Além de ser fraco ainda era burro demais para perceber que aquilo era uma espada de bambú chamada shinai! Apesar de ser de bambu ela e bem flexível e uma pancada daquelas numa camada de osso da cara daquele palhaço ia fazer um bom estrago.

- Vou te comeeeeeer!!

Neste mesmo momento usei um shunpou e por trás do hollow disse-lhe que tinha que parar de subestimar qualquer arma apenas por sua natureza e não pelo seu uso. O coitado mal conseguiu olhar para trás e um golpe certeiro em sua nuca o nocauteou à pó.

Os olhos da criança estavam esbugalhados e eu comecei a rir:

- Haha de onde você é, garotinha?

- Sou daqui mesmo, meus pais morreram num atropelamento de caminhão comigo logo ali, mas meus pais por alguma razão desapareceram antes de eu acordar.

- Então vamos! - Me dispus então a procurá-los antes de mandá-la para a Soul Society.

Fomos caminhando aos redores do local do acidente pensando que aquela seria a primeira vez que eu tinha destruído um hollow. Depois de andar por uns 30 minutos eu vi uma mulher chorando sentado no meio fio. A garota logo o reconheceu gritando "Mããããeee".

- Menos uma pessoa para encontrar. – Pensei eu.

Perguntei à mulher se ele também tinha acordado sem a seu marido e ela respondeu abraçando sua filha com um ar mais tranquilo:

- Eu acordei com ele, mas apareceu um monstro e o levou daqui e eu não pude fazer nada.

No momento me instalou a dúvida: porque um hollow iria roubar o homem e deixar a mulher. Até então, eu nunca havia escutado de casos de hollows homossexuais ou que tivessem algum gênero. De repente, um som estrondoso cortou esses pensamentos, e o Hollow rugiu novamente querendo capturar a mulher. Sem pestanejar, peguei a menina e a mulher e fugi do local. Queria saber onde ele estava escondendo as pessoas. O hollow ficou andando pro lado e pro outro rugindo e foi atras de outras pessoas. Mas esse hollow não comia as almas delas e sim às capturava. Coloquei a mulher e a menina num templo, onde dificilmente um hollow conseguiria entrar, e fui atrás do bicho. Quando fui perceber, o hollow tinha chegado num local com uma grande árvore negra com várias almas de pessoas presas nela. Aquilo parecia uma plantação de almas. Me aproximando mais um pouco, pude perceber que aquela árvore estava sugando a energia espiritual daquelas almas. Apareci então na frente do hollow e o destruí, porém, de repente surgiram do nada, milhares de hollows ao meu redor e percebi de imediato que era aquela árvore que estava fazendo tudo isso. Eu não tinha como destruir a árvore de começo porque havia muitas almas ali e eu poderia acabar destruindo algumas delas. O jeito teria que ser liberando minha zampakutou e enfraquecer a arvore pelos hollows. De alguma forma, ela teria que gastar alguma energia para criar ou trasnportar os hollows para aquele local.

- Toboesuru Aotsuki, onegaishimasu.

Minha zampakutou apareceu, uma katana de lâmina azul marinho que brilhava com a luz do sol. Ja fazia um tempo que eu não à liberava desde os treinos com Yamamoto. Podia sentir minha reiatsu crescendo apesar de que no mundo real ela era um pouco mais limitada e o que era bom pois assim não chamava tanta atenção. Entretanto estava torcendo para que nenhum shinigami passasse por ali e mandasse um relatorio sobre mim para a Seireitei. Tinha que ser rápido.

Havia pelomenos uns 50 hollows de porte médio ao meu redor. Comecei a lutar destruindo pelomenos uns 4 hollows por segundo. Em um minuto apareceram mais uns 40. Era inevitável, teria que usar a técnica especial da minha zampakutou.

- Suru Tsukiomi.

Minha lâmina, então, emitiu uma luz própria de minha reiatsu paralizando todos os hollows ao meu redor.

Andei até a árvore e à cortei num ponto abaixo de todas as almas com uma certa cautela. De repente todos os hollows sumiram e as almas começavam a acordar. Quando todas estavam ja em pé, perguntei quem seria o pai de uma menina e esposo de uma mulher que morreram em um acidente de atropelamento e logo um homem com um sorriso no rosto veio e me perguntou que elas estavam bem. Procurei buscar as duas o mais rápido possível daquele templo que, de fato, serviu de grande ajuda.

Umas 30 almas estavam ali, na minha frente, e eu nunca tinha mandado nenhuma alma do mundo real para a Soul Society. Pensei em abrir um portal, mas ia ser muito notável chegar la com umas 30 pessoas assim. Estava com a minha shikai na mão pensando no que fazer quando de repente a menina chegou perto de mim e encostou a cabeça no punho da minha zampakutou. De repente ela começou a ficar branca e eu me lembrei que o aniki fez isso uma vez, depois que ele veio para o mundo real. Cheguei perto dos pais da garota e fiz o mesmo. Logo todos já tinham ido para Rukongai.

Me certifiquei de ir para rukongai também, o mais ligeiro possível, pois eles não haviam mandado shinigamis para essa tarefa e, de repente, 30 almas entrando la, seria algo notável.

Novamente, vestido como mendigo, tapando meu rosto e com minha shinai de madeira, voltei para casa. Aquele tinha sido um longo dia concerteza.

Logo mais tarde através de minhas fontes, descobri que, realmente, eles notaram todas aquelas almas chegando em rukongai, mas todas elas foram atribuidas ao garoto humano com poderes shinigami, o substituto de shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.


	3. Amor à Soul Society

3 – Amor à Soul Society

E, apesar de todo o ocorrido, a Seireitei estava pacífica como sempre. Mais notícias estremecedoras sobre o shinigami substituto chegavam aos ouvidos de toda Soul Society. De fato ninguem conseguia imaginar como uma pessoa ainda viva conseguiria adquirir tamanhos poderes, mas, ainda assim, todos ficavam contentes em saber que uma força tão grande como a dele estaia lutando para um bom propósito.

- O espada morreu! O espada morreu! - Gritavam as pessoas na rua sendo seguido de um grande alvoroço de aplausos e assobios no centro do septagésimo quinto distrito de Rukongai. Depois do ocorrido no mundo real, Yamamoto mandou espiões para o caso dos hollows concentrados em um lugar que foram exterminados em tão pouco tempo, até porque o próprio Kurosaki não assumiu tal feito. Syaorang então, por precaução, preferiu mudar-se para este distrito. O septagésimo quinto, mais conhecido como, Gris, era um local bem diferente do 1º distrito, onde vivia a família dos nobres, era uma cidade em ruínas onde vivia uma das classes mais pobres da Soul Society e tinha uma certa coloração que fazia juz ao nome dado por aquela população que voltava às suas vidas cotidianas logo após receber a notícia da derrota de Grimmjow para Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gris parecia a cidade ideal para um refúgio perfeito, tendo em vista que os membros de Seireitei mal chegavam perto dela. Muita miséria, porém muita gente feliz com o que tinha. Quando se chegava neste lugar, ficava claro a contradição entre o nome dado ao distrito e a vida das pessoas, bem animadas e que possuíam uma felicidade de viver após à morte até maior do que as pessoas do 1º distrito. Contudo, o índice de criminalidades daquele lugar, também era mais elevado. Syaorang não via problemas nestas condições e logo arranjou um local para se abrigar.

Após deixar suas coisas por la, Syaorang via a necessidade de arranjar um desfarce a mais, além das roupas de mendigo, que pudesse mudar sua fisionomia. Não pensou duas vezes e foi para o mundo real.

- Aniki! Como você vai?

- Haa! Que surpresa agradável te ver novamente inu! – disse Kisuke mencionando o apelido que dara a seu irmão quando era mais novo.

- Quantas vezes tenho que falar para não me chamar mais disto! – disse Syao com aquela cara de irmão mais novo aborrecido com o irmão mais velho. Urahara ficava rindo.

- Tenha calma Syao! È apenas um apelido que te dei em nossa infância. – Disse Kisuke com uma pequena gota escorrendo de sua testa.

- Sendo assim eu vou começar a te chamar daquele nome também! – retrucou Syao com uma cara de malvado!

- Erm... Bem, o que te traz em minha humilde loja? – disse urahara tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ha aniki! Você sabe que eu te amo, haha! Preciso de um disfarce para a minha fisionomia na Soul Society.

Urahara mostrou uma expressão de insatisfação:

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, não é muito comum eu fazer desfarces para serem usados na Soul Society. Porém, para o meu irmãozinho querido eu faço qualquer coisa!

- Tá, não precisa de tanta bajulação kisuke. – Disse fazendo uma falsa expressão de indiferença e rindo logo após.

- Ok, passe por aqui daqui a dois dias!

- Sentirei a sua falta aniki! - lágrimas escorrem dos olhos

- Eu também otouto - tambem com lagrimas nos olhos

Syaorang voltou para Gris e no meio do caminho apareceram duas pessoas querendo assaltá-lo:

- Passa a grana!

Syaorang bocejou e disse:

- Bem, eu quero ir pra casa descansar, o que voces queriam com um mendigo como eu!

- Cala a boca e passa tudo, me dá essa shinai ai, anda, perdeu prey!

- Vocês vieram do Brasil, né? Bem, vamos negociar isso. A minha shinai eu não posso te entregar, mas vocês podem voltar pra casa sem sentir dor! O que vocês acham? – Ao dizer isso, os dois voaram em cima de Syao e logo voaram para a posição oposta.

- Agora em deixem dormir.

Dois dias depois, Syaorang voltou na loja de seu irmão e houve muita confraternização:

- Ehhhhhhhh! – Gritaram os cavaleiros da távola redonda.

Seu disfarce ja estava pronto e Kisuke lhe o entregou.

- Você pode mudar a sua fisionomia na hora que você quiser com esse pequeno aparelho.

- Obrigado Kisuke fico te devendo essa!

- Não há de quê! - fazendo cara de desenho de mangá simples

- À propósito kisuke, me fale mais sobre aquele shinigami substituto.

- Ele é um garoto extraordinário. Nossas vidas dependem dele agora que Aizen e seus subordinados se rebelaram contra a Soul Society.

Neste momento Syaorang mostra-se um pouco triste.

- Ele se parece um pouco com voce quando éramos mais novos.

Syaorang revela um suave sorriso.

- Gostaria de estar ajudando ele, mas minha situação pode complicar mais as coisas ainda.

- Mas agora você pode se disfarçar de outra pessoa e entrar na escola de shinigamis com esse aparelho.

- Mas é muito arriscado, se o Yamamoto descobrir que sou eu e quem sou eu... – disse, novamente, deixando uma expressão de tristeza pairar sobre seu rosto

- Não se preocupe Syao-kun.

Kisuke raramente o chamava desse jeito, deixando-o sem graça.

- Qualquer coisa, eu irei estar do teu lado para mostrar para eles que você é meu irmão e mandar eles te tratarem com respeito, afinal eu sou seu aniki! – disse Kisuke dando um abraço forte em seu irmão.

- Obrigado aniki.

Com aquele aparelho, Syaorang podia se transformar em uma outra pessoa e pelo enquanto em que estava em Gris, pode se acostumar com o uso dele.

Como outra pessoa, logo ele foi para o alistamento de novos shinigamis.

- Irei fazer isso pelo aniki e fazer com que ele volte à seu posto como um membro da família Urahara – pensou ele.

Logo ele ja estaria começando seu curso. Pegou seus documentos e voltou para casa em Gris


End file.
